1. Field
The present application relates to an imaging device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an imaging device such as a digital camera includes an imaging unit converting a subject image into an electrical signal and generating an image data, a memory temporarily storing the image data, and an image processing unit performing image processing on the image data. In recent years, power consumption of the digital camera increases because a clock used for the image processing unit and so on is speeding up in accordance with increase in the number of pixels. Note that an art lowering a frequency of the clock in accordance with a temperature of an imaging sensor of the imaging unit is proposed to reduce the power consumption in the digital camera in which power supply voltage is supplied from a battery (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-223588).
Here, a general memory is mounted on a system under a state in which a terminating resistor is fixed to be either connected or unconnected. For example, the memory is fixed to the state in which the terminating resistor is not connected to reduce the power consumption in the digital camera. Besides, the memory is fixed to the state in which the terminating resistor is connected to enable high-speed processing in a personal computer and so on.
The digital camera is required to perform the image processing and so on in higher speed in accordance with significant increase of the number of pixels. For example, a reflection of a signal cannot be fully reduced under a configuration in which the memory mounted on the digital camera is fixed to the state in which the terminating resistor is not connected, and therefore, it is difficult to perform the image processing and so on in higher speed. On the other hand, the digital camera is required to reduce the power consumption so that the battery can be used for a long time. When the memory mounted on the digital camera is fixed to the state in which the terminating resistor is connected to enable the high-speed processing, the power consumption increases significantly.